


Taller

by dulcetlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But I needed this, Fluff, M/M, and short lmfao, for myself lolol :'), this is actually pretty pointless lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetlove/pseuds/dulcetlove
Summary: The sudden realization comes to him one late Thursday afternoon, the both of them standing close together in a packed subway train and on their way to the company building to start their daily dance practice.Jeno realize one day how tall Jaemin's gotten and is flustered by some changes that comes with it. He likes it a lot, though.





	Taller

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo a NoMin fic! Recently I've really gotten into NCT (wherein before I was just a casual fan of Ten and listened to their songs but I didn't really Stan them but now, what with all the comebacks ((THANK U FOR BRINGING BACK TEN AND THANK U LORD FOR LUCAS JUNGWOO AND KUN)) and oh bOI am I a Stan now and I LOVE taeten and nomin :))))
> 
> Anyways! This fic is just pointless fluff lol I wanted to write a 5+1 times fic where Jaemin leans down a little to get closer to Jeno and Jeno realizing how tall his friend's gotten buttttt that's still a wip lol so here u have this for now!
> 
> The title is dumb it was supposed to be "Closer" lmao but I'm saving that for when I actually post the 5+1 times fic 
> 
> This was inspired by that 00-line vlive where they mentioned that Jaemin's grown taller during his hiatus and I saw some nomin pics from school and a twitter post where someone said nomin going from childhood friends to classmates to rookies and now nct members togETHER and it got me thinkgin HEY!!!! 
> 
> also I would love for some childhood bestifrends-to-lovers!au for nomin,,, ple a se,,, I'll write it but also, I Wanna Read It so someone!!  
> anyone!! PLEA S E
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, I hope u enjoy this really short drabble :')

The sudden realization comes to him one late Thursday afternoon, the both of them standing close together in a packed subway train and on their way to the company building to start their daily dance practice.

It’s hot and smelly in the cart and Jeno feels suffocated in his school uniform and regrets not having taken his blazer off, at least, like Jaemin had the sense to do. It’s the start of fall but somedays it still got really hot. Jaemin’s behind him, his chest pressed to Jeno’s back and as uncomfortable as the added body heat was, his prescence was reassuring to the older boy, making him know that his friend was close by.

The train adruptly jerks to a stop and Jeno lets out a huff of breath as he almost loses his footing but a hand gripping his waist saves him from his doom of getting trampled by the other passengers. He’s about to turn around and face Jaemin to thank him when the younger’s breath unexpectedly ghosted over his ear, making shivers run up and down his spine.

“Be careful,” Jaemin mumbles, giving Jeno’s waist a quick squeeze but keeping his hand there even though Jeno doesn’t really need help staying steady anymore- Jaemin doesn’t have to know that Jeno likes it, though. _A lot._

He still twists around to stick his tongue out at the other, a playful _“Whatever, jerk”_ on the tip of his tongue as his eyes scrunch up with the force of keeping himself from full out grinning like an idiot but it all comes to a stop when he sees _how close_ Jaemin really is.

Jaemin’s grown a lot the past few months and even though the difference isn’t that noticeable, Jeno’s met with Jaemin’s nose and lips instead of chocolate brown eyes that he’d been able to look into without much trouble before whenever he looked at the other’s face- And it kind of makes him feel a little dumbfounded when he has to shift his eyes up a little to be able to meet Jaemin’s warm gaze looking down at him.

 _Huh, when’d he get taller?_ Jeno absentmindedly wonders to himself.

He doesn’t realize that he’d said it out loud and Jaemin, thinking that Jeno was talking to him, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion because he hadn’t heard anything the other had said because of all the noise in the cart.

Jeno is not prepared when Jaemin suddenly leans down a little, ear and jaw close to his lips to be able to hear him better and Jeno can _smell him_ and the way he just leaned down is so _boyfriend what the hell-_ His heart starts beating a mile a minute and why is he reacting this way to _Na Jaemin-?!_

“Sorry, what’d you say?” Jaemin’s voice asks right next to his ear and Jeno starts to panic a little because of their proximity and all the feelings suddenly swelling up in him. _Oh Boy._

“Uh-” Jeno starts and wants to smack himself. _Real eloquent, Lee Jeno!_

His mind is rapidly spiraling down into the gutter and with how close Jaemin is and his heat radiating off of him and his smell reaching Jeno’s nose- It’s all making him heady and he don’t know, doesn’t think when he quickly turns to his side and gives Jaemin a small, hasty peck on his jaw, right below his ear.

They both jerk away when they realize what’d just happened and Jeno’s eyes flutter rapidly as he feels his face heating up and he felt like combusting like a volcano. _Gosh, what the hell did he do that for?!_

He casts a quick glance at Jaemin and blinks in surprise when he sees how flushed his cheeks and ears are- The younger had covered the lower half of his face with one hand- the one not gripping Jeno's waist- but Jeno could see how his eyes bunched up, the way they always did whenever Jaemin tried to hide a huge smile.

Biting back a smile of his own, Jeno leaned towards Jaemin and felt how the younger immediately moved closer.

What he’d just done had opened up a new door for them and they would definitely have to talk about it. Jeno wasn’t worried, though.

It’d all resolve itself- It always did, when it came to Jeno and Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter [@TennoTrash](https://twitter.com/TennoTrash)~! 
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated~
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^o^


End file.
